1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the printed circuit board (PCB) layout field and, particularly, to a PCB layout system and a search method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
When designing PCBs using software, different components have different height values and different safe distances. It is better not to set components to close to each other on the PCB in order to conveniently wiring or there could be electromagnetic interference created between the components. However, conventional software can only find overlapped components of the PCB, and cannot find components within the safe distances.